


Dark Chocolate is Best

by FilmsatDusk



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Multi, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmsatDusk/pseuds/FilmsatDusk
Summary: the long and short of it is Venom has That Tongue, I had my period, and out of my frustration, this fic was born. Established relationship between the reader and eddie. First chapter will be fluffy as hell. The second will live up to the E rating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I'm not sure if there is a canon temperature difference between humans and symbiotes, so i'm going with "symbiotes run hotter than humans" because it serves my purposes.

You woke up from your nap with the sun still peaking through the curtains, thin rays tossed across the room. Rolling out of bed with a groan, you open it a crack to see the city bathed in the waning light. You must have slept longer than intended, if it was already twilight.

You hear the tv going in the other room, meaning that Eddie was back from shopping, and was letting you sleep longer than you wanted to. Grabbing the blanket, and wrapping yourself like a queen in robes, you scoot out to the couch and plop down. The second your butt hits the cushion Eddie wraps his arm around you and you relax into him.

Venom runs out of Eddie’s fingertips and coalesces next to your shoulder, **“We were discussing how this Hannibal Lecter ruins all of his meals by cooking them”**

“No no no, V, you were saying that, I was trying to actually watch the show,” Eddie rolled his eyes at the symbiote.

Venom squints, clearly displeased by that eye roll, **“What do you think, Y/N?”**

You giggle and pat their head, “I defer to your opinion V, I’m not exactly a connoisseur of human flesh, raw or cooked.” Just as you finish your sentence, cramps roll through your stomach, causing you to groan and drop your head. Like, we’re still not done here? This cycle is taking forever.

Eddie slipps out from behind you and lays you back on the couch, “I’m making us some hot chocolate, should help your cramps, and calm down V.” You nod, curling up in your blanket again while Eddie gets to work in the kitchen. After a few minutes you wonder what was taking so long, it’s just heating up water and mixing in the packet. You sit up and look over the back of the couch to see Eddie actually chopping up chocolate, and tossing it into a saucepan.

“You’re making it from scratch?”

“Yeah, V insists, says that there’s not enough actual chocolate in the mixes”

**“There isn’t! Also we read on the internet that dark chocolate is best for cramps, more minerals than milk chocolate”**

“You both are so sweet, doing so much for me, thank you,” You watch them from the couch, and start to wonder what else V learned in their internet research. You can smell the chocolate as Eddie starts melting everything in the pot. V whips out some tendrils and grabs two big mugs for them. Eddie pours the chocolate out and tops the mugs off with whipped cream.

You sit up on the couch so that Eddie can join you again, freeing your hands from your blanket burrito to take the warm mug from him. You’re even more surprised when you take your first sip, it’s so creamy and good, and there are hints of cinnamon and nutmeg in the chocolate too.

“Did you spice this too?? Oh my god, it’s so good, thank you so much babe,” you pull Eddie in for a light kiss. Eddie blushes and V pops out and does their best version of doe eyes possible, “You want a kiss too, V?” You peck V on their closed lips, still always surprised by how warm they run.

For a while you and Eddie cuddle and sip your chocolate while V steals sips from Eddie’s mug by simply sticking their tongue in it.

“You know, I did ask if you wanted your own mug love, and _you_ said no.”

 **“I like to share Eddie.”** V licks the whipped cream moustache off Eddie’s lip and steals another sip. **“Is the chocolate helping, y/n?”**

“Yeah, V, it’s very nice, and my cramps have definitely calmed down a bit”

 **“Just a bit? Hmmm I bet I can think of other ways to help”** Venom’s lips curl back into a smile as Eddie chokes on his hot chocolate.

“I thought we agreed to not bring that up just yet, you could at least let them finish their cocoa”

**“Eddie, I am merely trying to be helpful”**

You interject, “You guys wanna clue me in as to what you’re talking about?”

“Nah, nah, it’s nothing, just something Venom read online that I thought we were going to talk about privately first,” Eddie pointedly looks at V and the symbiote just smiles again. Something is definitely up because he is bright red.

“Okay, now you _have_ you tell me what because I haven’t seen you blush like that in ages!” You run your hand down his cheek, admiring that cute flush.

“Ah okay, you see, V was rooting around in my head, and I was looking stuff up, trying to teach him about menstruation, ya know, so they can better understand humans, and what’s going on, you know why you’re in pain and all that, and uh-”

**“We found out that orgasms can help relieve the pain from cramps”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the actual pussy eating, i swear.

“I was trying to think of a more… sensual way to say that”

**“Well, you were taking too long”**

You giggle watching the two of them bicker, “You really got that nervous to ask if I wanted to have period sex?”

Eddie swallows, “Well, uh, more specifically, Venom-eating-you-out-period-sex.”

“Oh,” that train of thought was surprising. You and Eddie had had sex with V interacting before, but usually a lot of their focus was on Eddie. You definitely were not opposed to V getting more involved, in fact you welcomed it. But Eddie’s apparent hesitation gave you pause as well.

“If you’re not into it, obviously we won’t do anything, we can just curl up, watch a movie-”

“Eddie, relax, I’m sorry, I just got caught up in my own thoughts… I would, definitely like to try that,” Your turn to blush. “I’ve been kind of wondering what that would be like, uh, you know, being with V more would be like, I just uh, didn’t know how to ask, I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t satisfied or something, you know--”

Thankfully Eddie stops your ramblings with a sweet kiss, tinged with chocolate.

“You can always ask me anything, y/n,” He slid into the blanket with you, wrapping his arm around you. “Also from our neighbors’ banging on the walls, I’m not worried that I’m not satisfying you.”

You were reminded that Eddie had the cutest shit-eating grin right before you smacked him on the arm. “Think making fun of me is gonna help get me into bed, Mr. Brock? Think again,sir.” You gather up your blanket in mock indignation, and walk back to the bedroom.

You turn in the doorway and Eddie is right behind you. Venom’s head reaching out in front of his face, **“Please love, don’t punish us for Eddie’s cockiness.”** Eddie scoffs but Venom just keeps moving towards you, **“We like your noises… You smell so good,Y/N, I just want to eat you up.”**

V’s teeth caught the light and logically, you know they should scare you, but it just makes you wetter. Knowing that they could tear you to pieces but choose not to. That Eddie and V choose to dote on you, and care for you, and all around make your life so much better.

“My one request is that we put down some towels, I do not want to have to change the sheets tonight.”

 **“Of course love,”** V spreads over Eddie, those silky black tendrils wrapping around each other and building them up so that their head was inches from the ceiling. They walked around you, grabbing some towels and laying them over the bed. It was… amusing seeing them like this. So big and strong, claws like knives and yet, They were carefully laying out towels on the bed for you. So delicately. You drop the blanket in the doorway, walking over to wrap your arms around their torso. Their claws run down your back to your ass, and lift you up so your faces are even. Their tongue runs over your lips and presses in.

It’s definitely new, unusual, but so so good. It feels like they could fill up every empty space in you with that tongue. You can feel their saliva dripping down your face and onto your shirt, soaking through to your breasts. You shiver and arch up into them, rolling your hips against their stomach.

 **“So restless, little one, is there something you need from us?”** V slides their tongue up your sleep shirt and over your breasts and you keen and press your foreheads together.

“I need you to touch me V, please, help me feel better, make me cum”

They slip the shirt over your head and push you back onto the bed. Claws hook onto your panties and slide them down and off your legs. Instinctually, you began to pull your knees together, subconsciously hiding yourself.

 **“No, no, no, let us see you please,”** Venom rests their hands on your knees. Waiting for you to open up for them. Glad to know the symbiote has a good understanding of consent, you thought to yourself. You open your legs again, and V runs their tongue up your leg. Just as they reach the top of your thighs, their breath warming your pussy, they move up and run their tongue over your breasts again.

“Well, now you’re just teasing,” the bite of your comment loses something to the breathiness of your voice.

 **“Not teasing,”** Venom’s tongue retreated as they grin wickedly, **“just admiring.”**

Their claws wrap around your thighs, pushing them open further, and they tease the edges of their fangs on your thigh. Their tongue slides over your pussy, the tip sliding between your lips. The texture was exhilarating and unlike anything you’d felt before. They flick over your clit and you can’t hold back a moan. V growls in response and their tongue vibrates against you.

“Fuck, V, that is unfair,” Your hips begin to arch up against them, but a thick band of black coalesced around your hips, holding you down. You’re once again reminded that Venom could crush you in a second, but instead takes you apart with great care. Your hands grip the towels covering the bed as you feel your orgasm building. The vibrations get stronger as you wriggle against Venom’s grip. Their claws dig into your thighs as you come, shaking, and relax back against the bed.

“Uggghhh, that was amazing V, thank you”

**“We’re not done yet, love”**

You wonder if this look is what the ‘bad guys’ see before their heads get bitten off, because it is nothing short of predatory. The edges of V’s mouth curled up to their eyes, teeth sharp and glistening, eyes glinting over their captive prey. Slowly, they push their tongue inside you, rocking in and out, letting your body adjust. You reach down and grab their claw where it sits on your thigh. Their tongue retreats and they hover over you, **“is that good?”** You look up at them, head cocked to the side, waiting to make sure you’re okay. You sometimes forget that this intimidating seven-foot tall alien needs help with deciphering human responses. “yeah V, very good, please don’t stop.”

Instantly, the predator is back, fucking you with their tongue, making noises that seem borderline obscene. Their tongue is thicker than Eddie’s cock, and moves like nothing you’d ever felt before. It presses against your g-spot, and you lock your legs over Venom’s massive shoulders. They move their hands underneath your hips and lift you off the bed slightly. Their claws dull and dig into your back. Your whole body tenses as you come, convulsing around Venom's tongue. They slowly drag their tongue out of you, and clean any blood off your thighs. You run your hand over their head, “thank you V, I feel better already”

**“You’re welcome”**

With that, Venom retreats back into Eddie, who grabs you both some clean pajamas and puts the towels in the hamper. You cuddle up together under the blankets and start to drift off. Suddenly a thought pops into your head and before you think about it you’re asking, “babe, does V have like. Sexual organs?”

“Um, symbiotes don’t no, but they use their other appendages and they can, uh, enhance things” Eddie mumbled in your ear.

“Enhance?” you asked, then you felt something very stiff and very large against your ass, “WHAT THE FU--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen... I had to work that spiderman joke in there at the end it wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
